


I'll Hold You When Things Go Wrong

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Battle, Akuma Possession, Akuma Villain Controls Ladybug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Controlled Ladybug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mind Control, Mind Controlled Ladybug, Original Akuma, Protective Luka Couffaine, Reveal, Viperbug, Viperion - Freeform, Viperion is forced to fight Ladybug, Vipernette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: The fight ended almost too quickly, the villain falling easily to Ladybug’s Lucky Charm and Viperion’s Second Chance. That alone should’ve raised some red flags but neither superhero had sensed anything amiss. Ladybug broke the akumatized object, a bright red glove, but no akuma emerged from it.Something’s wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	I'll Hold You When Things Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor of being a writer in the Lucky Charm Zine! It was a lot of fun working with [Nanoko Aishino](https://nanoko-aishino.tumblr.com/)  
> to create an amazing matching story & artwork! You can check out her beautiful artwork along with all the other amazing works in the zine [HERE!](https://jammies122.tumblr.com/) The zine is digital & free!  
> Special Thanks to [jammies122](https://jammies122.tumblr.com/)  
> for beta-ing!💖

It started off as just another fight with an akumatized villain atop the roofs of Paris. Today's akuma was Controller, a red monochromatic person with the ability to control others by blasting them with a red beam of light. Due to the dangerous nature of the akuma's power, Ladybug and Viperion were tasked with taking them down while Chat Noir and the other heroes kept the civilians under the akuma’s control at bay. It would be a much easier fight if they didn’t have to worry about battling an army while also keeping civilians out of the crossfire.

The fight ended almost too quickly, the villain falling easily to Ladybug’s Lucky Charm and Viperion’s Second Chance. That alone should’ve raised some red flags but neither superhero had sensed anything amiss. Ladybug broke the akumatized object, a bright red glove, but no akuma emerged from it.

_Something’s wrong._

Unfortunately, the alarm bells sounded a second too late. Before anyone could react, a red light struck Ladybug in the back. Viperion could only watch in shock as the superheroine’s eyes turned pure white and she adopted a monochromatic red palette similar to Controller. He had already used Second Chance, so there was no way he could go back and fix this.

Ladybug's face was void of any emotions when she turned to face him. Her white eyes were blank and lifeless, the sight made Viperion's heart drop. He had to fix this as fast as possible or else there would be no way to take down the akuma, and if they didn't defeat them then, there wouldn't be a way to free Ladybug. His mind raced, desperate to find a solution, _any solution_.

Crazed laughter broke him from his thoughts, eyes widening as the real Controller landed on the roof beside the unnaturally still superheroine.

"Ha! I can't believe you _both_ fell for my decoy; I thought heroes were supposed to be smarter than this!" Giggles escaped them as they pulled the costume off of the decoy, revealing a controlled civilian. With a wave of their hand the civilian ran off, leaving the three of them alone. "And thanks to you, I now have _the_ Ladybug under _my_ control! This is too easy." Controller smirked at the snake hero, eyes wide as they mocked him. Viperion met their gaze, never faltering as he glared them down, body posed and ready to strike.

The villain giggled and launched themself towards him. He jumped to the side and spun around, hands reaching for their glove. But before he could wrap his fingers around it, the red villain cartwheeled out of his reach, their smile so wide it looked like their face was going to break. They raised a hand up, gesturing in his direction.

Next thing he knew he was on the ground, body sore as he quickly jumped back up. Ladybug was in a fighting stance, preparing to kick him again. He dodged, her foot grazing him as he backflipped away from her. Viperion attempted to meet her gaze but she just looked right through him.

"Ladybug, I know you're still in there! You have to fight it!" The teal suited hero pleaded. The red heroine didn't show any acknowledgment of his words, not hesitating as her fist flew towards his face. Viperion grabbed her wrist, stopping the attack before it could land. She struggled but he refused to let her go. " _Please_ , I don't want to fight you…"

Controller chuckled behind him.

"Oh, but she wants to fight you."

Ladybug kicked his shins, causing Viperion to stumble back. She took advantage of this to free herself. Not wasting any time, she leg swiped the off-balanced hero. He hit the ground, the air forced from his lungs.

As he desperately tried to regain his breath, a loud beep sounded from Ladybug's earrings. Time was running out, they only had a minute until she would transform back.

Viperion swiped at her legs, knocking Ladybug to the ground. He took the opportunity to restrain her, his body securing her in place and preventing her from escaping. He desperately tried to snap her out of the villain's control. 

"Ladybug, _please_ , you need to snap out of it! I-"

"BEHIND YOU!" Chat Noir yelled. Viperion's head whipped around a second too late. The villain kicked him off of Ladybug, allowing the bug heroine to resume fighting. Viperion got up, taking up a battle stance alongside the cat hero. The two sides were at a standstill until a bright pink light signaled the end of Ladybug's transform.

Without a second thought, Viperion leaped at Ladybug, wrapping his arms around her and quickly moving them both out of view of the villain as Ladybug detransformed. Controller made a move to follow, visibly upset by the sudden appearance of the black-suited hero.

"Ugh! You're ruining my fun!" The red villain stomped their feet, fuming like a child throwing a tantrum. Chat just smirked.

"But the purrty's only just begun!"

The sound of their bickering and fighting faded as Viperion kneeled on the ground, focused on keeping a red monochrome version of his girlfriend in his arms. Marinette fought against him, trying every trick she could to escape but he refused to let her go.

"Please, Marinette...come back to me…" He pleaded desperately, but his words still had no effect on her. So he did the last thing he could do, an idea based on the fairytales his sister's girlfriend was always talking about. Love was said to be a powerful emotion, strong enough to break any spell. So he brought his lips to hers.

The struggling slowed until she suddenly jerked back, eyes comically wide and cheeks red. Luckily, that was the only part of her that was red as the rest of her returned to her original colors. Viperion smiled, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay, Marinette. I got you."

"Ah!" She hid behind her hands. "Viperion, what are you doing?! I have a b-boyfriend-" It was obvious she was trying to pretend their identities were still a secret, but the cat was no longer in the bag.

"It's okay, you know I'm Luka." He removed her hands from her face, using his hold on them to intertwine their fingers, although Marinette still refused to meet his gaze.

"But we're not supposed to know each other's identities, it's not safe! What if-"

"It's okay, my love. Nothing bad will happen to us. I trust you with my life. I know you'd never tell anyone my identity." He removed one of his hands from hers , bringing it up to softly hold her face. "And your secret is safe with me, it always has been."

Marinette's eyes finally met his, wide in shock as her mouth hung open.

"What?! You knew?!"

"I didn't know for sure, but I had a pretty strong feeling. Remember our first date, the one that got interrupted by an akuma attack?" Marinette nodded. "Well after I saw you disappear into a bathroom and Ladybug ran back out a moment later it was pretty obvious. But mostly it's because you're so amazing and kind. You have such a beautiful melody that I can recognize you easily, with or without the mask."

"Oh, Luka," A smile finally broke Marinette's distressed face. "I love you." She brought her lips to his.

"My lady-" Marinette jumped back from Viperion while he curled his body around her, making sure she was hidden from view of the cat hero. "-the villain has been defeated, it's time for you to _purr-_ ify the akuma."

"Just a minute, Chat! I'll meet you over there!" Chat nodded before disappearing back to comfort the freed akuma victim. Marinette pulled away from her boyfriend's arms, quickly feeding Tikki a cookie and transforming.

The akuma was purified and everything was fixed by Ladybug's Lucky Charm. After a well-earned "pound it" from the three superheroes Chat ran off, leaving Viperion and Ladybug alone on the roof. The snake hero leaned in; hands cradling her face as he once again brought their lips together. He pulled back just enough to smile softly at his lover.

"I love you too, Marinette."


End file.
